The present invention relates to a process for the production of a pressure hose socket, a device for the production of such pressure hose sockets, and the hose pressure socket itself.
Such hose pressure sockets are needed for the production of hose connections in the high-pressure field. In such applications, a hose nipple, forming a hose coupling, is thrust into the end of the hose and presses the pressure hose socket onto the outside of the end of the hose. This enables a tooth formed in the socket to engage the end of the hose.
For hoses used in the low-pressure field, it suffices to make the hose pressure sockets from form-pressed sheet metal. Corrugations on the inner wall of the socket, stamped into the socket from outside, are sufficient for tooth engagement with the end of the hose. For high-pressure use, however, hose pressure sockets are turned from solid material. The production of the crowns of teeth, which usually run continuously around the inside of the socket is relatively expensive, because a lathe tool must make a plurality of cuts. Forming pointed teeth, especially for the production of a continuous ring of teeth, is practically impossible, since this requires not only radial but also axial movement of the lathe tool. Previously, cold forming of thick-walled metal sockets has not succeeded, because cutting from solid material, requires about three times as much raw material in relation to the final weight of the socket.